They all fall down
by EmmyBear4863
Summary: This story has been posted by me before. The Cullen's return to Forks 80 years later, but what if they aren't the only vampires running around?
1. Return

Chapter 1:

**I don't own the twilight saga but I do own Evaline. XP**

Jaspers POV

It has been 80 years since we lived in Forks, WA. Nothing has changed except the people the school is

the same size and everything. As we rode up to our old house Rennesme was bouncing up and down.

"Oh Nessie will you stop that you're making me fidget." I said, she really was her emotions were over

the top, nervous, happy, excited, scared. "Sorry Uncle Jazz, I'm just so happy to be back I mean come on

this is the place mom and dad met and where I was born." She gushed. It was true Edward and Bella had

met here and Nessie was born in this very house that was the very reason we didn't sell it to begin with

when we 'moved'. "I know just keep your emotions on the down low." I warned. As we pulled up me

and Alice got out of her Porsche 911 Turbo S Coupe. Nessie got out of the back seat; she had wanted to

ride with us. Carlisle pulled up in his Mercedes, and he and Esme got out. Then pulled up Rose in her

BMW, with Emmett in his jeep right behind her. Then Edward in his Volvo, Bella in her Ferrari and finally

Jacob in his Dodge Viper. It may have been 80 years but we change out our cars for new ones just the

same models. The moving truck would be arriving tomorrow with my bike in it. "Ah memories, right

Jasper?" Alice asked. "Yes so many memories good and not so good." I replied. Edward, Carlisle, Jacob,

Emmett, and I got the bags out of the back of all the cars. When we got inside we put all the bags in the

right rooms. Alice had the most stuff she had filled the trunk with hers and mine clothes; we didn't bring

too many it would give the girls the excuse to go shopping. But she had filled half of the back with

shoes! Just shoes that was it. Carlisle got a job at the hospital, Edward, Bella, Jake, Emmett, Rose, Alice,

Nessie and I were all enrolled it high school. And this time we were here Esme had decided to make a

little boutique shop. Bella had allowed her to use her old house the one Charlie and she had lived in

while she was still human. Esme was going to start remodeling it and the house tomorrow. Everything

was just how we had left it but clearly someone had been here but the smell was almost faded by now

probably some human kids thinking this place was haunted. After about 15 minutes everything that had

been dust covered was now not covered in dust thanks to Bella. Emmett was trying to get the old TV to

work with no luck rats had probably chewed the wires. I walked outside for fresh air and found Rose

sitting under a tree. "Hey, everything all right?" I asked with concern. "Yeah I guess this is where it all

went wrong in an instant but quickly turned right." She explained. "Yeah you're right but now it's a new

beginning Rose."I replied "Your right Jazz." She smiled up at me as I turned to walk away. "Any time sis."

I walked into the kitchen to find Esme and Alice looking through magazines, I don't think I will interrupt

them. I walked up the stairs to find Rennesme sitting in the room that was going to be hers and Jacobs.

"Beautiful view is it not?" I asked, she jumped obviously thinking that she thought she was the only one

in the room. "Oh, yeah it really is." She replied timidly. "I'll leave you to admire it then." I said as I

walked out the door. Bella and Edward were in there room I just walked past. Carlisle was already at the

hospital. I walked into Alice and my room and just laid there on the bed mulling over everything in my

mind.

* * *

**R&R please. Oh and before I forget my character will be coming in the next chapter, and **

**thanks for **

**reading. And I know it isn't very long but I'm going to try to write longer in the future. I **

**have posted this story before on 2 different accounts**

**so if you have seen this before under different names please don't assume I stole it. **


	2. First day of school

Chapter 2:

**I don't own the twilight saga but I do own Evaline. XP**

Jasper POV

"Rennesme Carlie Cullen if you don't get your little hybrid butt down here right now we will leave you!"

Edward yelled up the stairs. "I'm coming, jeez!" she said while taking her good sweet time, "Nessie,

come on before dear Eddie here blows a fuse." Emmett laughed at his comment causing all of us to

laugh. Today was our first day back to forks high school. 'Oh joy' I thought to myself. This time we were

going by the story that Nessie and Bella were identical twins that were Esme's nieces. Rose and I were

basically the same but we were Carlisle's niece and nephew. Alice and Jake were Brother and Sister,

separated by nine months. Jake was older to Alice's annoyance. And Emmett and Edward were fraternal

twins. Also this time Bella and Nessie were going by the last name of Mason. Rose and I were the

Whitlock's. Jake and Alice were the Brandon's. And Emmett and Edward by the name McCarthy. 'Much

more complicated than last time.' I thought to myself again, but by the time my thought process was up

we were at the school. I was in the same car as Alice, Jake, and Nessie in Jakes Viper. The rest rode in

Emmett's Jeep. "Just relax, Nessie" Jacob reassured her. They had; despite Edwards and Bella's protest;

become a couple about 50 years ago. I stepped out of the viper and heard a chorus of 'oohhs' 'ahhhs'

and 'who are they?' I hated the first few days it was like we were animals in a zoo. We all walked to the

office to get our schedules, but the receptionist just stared at us. "Mason, Whitlock, Brandon, and

McCarthy." I said our last names "We need our schedules." She was incoherent for a bit and all the girls

just giggled. "Oh, umm, of course I'm so sorry. Here you are, have a nice say." She said while handing

each of us our schedule. "Thanks," I muttered while opening the door. Alice, Rose and Edward had Math

first. Nessie and Jake had Language arts, while Emmett, Bella and I had Science. So we waited by the

cars for the first bell. About ten minutes past till a red sports car pulled in a few cars down from us.

"Holy shit!" Rose exclaimed, "What?" we all asked "That car! It's a 2005 Saleen S7 twin turbo! It's really

expensive! It can go 0-100 in 6 seconds! Its top speed is like 248 mph!" Emmet let out a low long

whistle. "But what would a car like _that_ be in a place like Forks?" None of us could answer because at

that time a girl stepped out she was about 5' 4", with waist length auburn hair and piercing violet eyes.

Then the scent hit us. Only one word left our lips, "Vampire." We all muttered.

* * *

**R&R please and thank you. I kind of left it at a cliff hanger there, sorry. I will update soon **

**with more as soon as it pops into my crazy head!**


End file.
